Something I Never Say
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Lena) Trish and Jessica spend some quality time together over Christmas Eve, wrapping gifts, eating cookies and drinking some quality eggnog.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Lena  
 **Penname:** xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx  
 **Character:** Jessica Jones  
 **Other Characters Used:** Trish Walker  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Because friendships are forever. Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Something I Never Say**

 _Trish and Jessica spend some quality time together over Christmas Eve, wrapping gifts, eating cookies and drinking some quality eggnog._

* * *

Jessica wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when Trish had called her over on Christmas Eve, claiming to need her help. She'd eyed the clock and asked, but Tish refused to give her details. In the end, it was the promise of quality eggnog that won her over. She was crossing the lobby a quarter past eight and knocking on Trish's reinforced door five minutes later.

The setup that met her inside was absolutely not what she had in mind. A couple of hours into it, she decided to speak up.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend Christmas Eve." Jessica set her bright red mug of eggnog down on the coffee table and eyed Trish over the sea of wrapping paper, tape, scissors and too many colored ribbons on the floor between them.

Trish sat up with her back against the bottom of her expensive cream couch. She pushed a newly wrapped and labeled coffeemaker aside and stole a peek at her. "Well someone had to help me wrap these up for the crew at the station and you're my sister. Doesn't this qualify as quality time or something?"

Jessica snorted. "No. And I suck at this," she pointed out.

"You don't suck." Trish picked up another roll of wrapping paper and eyed the jumble of bright crumpled paper, discarded ribbons and broken tape dispensers littering the floor around her sister. Jessica didn't look even a little apologetic. "Much. And anyway, how were you hoping to spend Christmas Eve? Hot date?"

"If by 'hot date' you mean cradling a warm bottle of whiskey to my chest until I pass out, then yes." Jessica unfolded herself from the floor and snatched up both their mugs from the coffee table. "More eggnog?"

"Just a little." Trish rolled out the proper measure of wrapping paper and began the process anew. "Remember our first Christmas after we moved into the city?"

"You mean while I was still living here?" Jessica spoke from behind the counter in the kitchen. "Yeah, I remember. I sucked at wrapping presents back then too."

"Still, it wasn't so bad, right?"

Jessica shrugged. "I suppose not," she agreed. "Better than spending it with your mother. If I had to eat another of her low-fat, no-sugar, barely edible Christmas cookies one more year and then listen to her yak about the absolute necessity of 'keeping our figures', I might've punched her in the face."

"That reminds me." Trish left the gift half-wrapped and wandered barefoot into the kitchen, edging in behind Jessica to open the oven. "I made cookies," she announced as she straightened to set them down on the counter. "Proper cookies this time. With proper sugar and proper milk and proper butter."

Jessica picked up a Christmas tree-shaped cookie and eyed it suspiciously. "None of that margarine crap?"

"None." Trish took over pouring the eggnog while Jessica took an experimental bite of the cookie. She peeked at her face. "Good?"

"Not bad." Jessica shrugged noncommittally, but ate the whole cookie and picked up another soon after. "When did you start baking?"

"We had this amazing female chef on the show a while back for an 'Up the Women' promotional event," Trish explained. "She gave me a signed copy of her cookbook as a gift and there was a recipe. I figured I'd try my hand this year."

"Why?" Jessica snatched another cookie.

Trish shrugged. "I don't know. With everything that's happened, I thought maybe we could use a little 'normal'. Cookies seemed like a good place to start."

"You're disgustingly sentimental," Jessica informed her but there was the barest hint of a smile on her lips. "And here I thought they were payment for helping me wrap gifts for your coworkers."

"You've barely wrapped a gift, let alone gifts," Trish retorted once she'd gathered a pile of cookies and snatched up her mug. She edged around Jessica one more time and headed for her previous spot on the floor in front of the couch. "If I'm going to pay you, you've still got a long way to go. Could be worse. I could've tricked you into helping me decorate the tree."

Jessica didn't follow, settling atop one of the kitchen stools with her filled mug of eggnog and the full plate of cookies instead. "Why do I keep you around, again?"

"Pull with morgue attendants? Fantastic cookies?" Trish suggested.

"You know, you're not nearly as funny as you think you are."

"I'm exactly as funny as I think I am," Trish replied. "Now get over here and help me. I need these done by tomorrow."

"Fine." Jessica shoved another cookie in her mouth, downed it with eggnog and wandered back over. She plopped into her previous spot on the floor and sighed, half-heartedly reaching for a roll of paper.

Trish laughed. "You're being such a martyr. It's not that bad and we've only got a couple of them left to go."

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica said dismissively. "I'm allowed to take the rest of the cookies home with me, right?"

"Sure." Trish lowered her mug to her lap and stole a peek at her. "You're not staying over?"

"Where? You turned my room into a ninja den."

"I practice Krav Maga," Trish corrected. "And there's always the couch. I'll make breakfast and it'll be kind of like old times."

"God, you're just all about asking today, aren't you?" Jessica flicked her eyes Trish's way and there was just a hint of amusement there. "Fine, I'll stay. You'd better have bacon."

"I do." Trish smiled and went back to wrapping gifts. They worked in silence for a while until Trish finally yawned, stretched and announced it was time for bed. She gathered their empty mugs to wash in the sink and between them they cleared the mess of wrapping paper and ribbons from the living room. Once they were done, Jessica flopped facedown on the couch and tossed her phone on the coffee table. Trish headed for her room but stopped in the doorway, shifting her weight. "Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah." Jessica's eyes were already closed and she wanted to keep them that way for fear Trish might throw another round of chores her way. "What is it?"

"I love you," Trish told her and after a brief pause, added, "Good night."

Jessica cracked an eye open and watched Trish turn to close the door. "Hey, Trish?"

"Yeah?" Trish opened the door halfway so she could look at her.

Jessica was quiet a moment and then smiled just a little. "I love you too," she called back. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jess." Trish smiled and waited until Jessica closed her eyes to shut the door.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
